


Pincushion

by Megatraven (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Marinette, F/M, Gen, akuma!mari, akuma!marinette, and also mari and chat noir, discontinued, primarily mari and adrien, there will eventually be shippy stuff, they're in lycee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette believes that as a superhero of Paris, she shouldn’t burden others with her own problems and feelings. She pays the price for keeping to herself when the negativity is too much for her to keep hidden.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No one had expected it.

There was no warning. It was a slow buildup of negative emotions that spanned for years. The warmth in her life grew cold, and people not close to her were fooled by the false warmth she exuded. But those that were close to her knew what was happening.

She was tired of being pushed around, of being trodden on. Her classmates never even realized they did it. She couldn’t help but to notice them doing it. She caught them in the act repeatedly, but never told them. _They would probably forget and keep doing it anyways,_ she reasoned.

She hid all the coldness away as best she could. She dealt with all her problems on her own, and shut herself off from any help her friends could give. Her and Alya grew apart, because the latter couldn’t stand to see her friend suffer anymore. Nino offered to lend her an ear, and tried to help when he noticed her walls cracking, but she would ignore him or ask to be left alone. Adrien had tried, longer than the other two, but he gave up as well. Not on being her friend, no, but on trying to get her to share her feelings.

Her parents tried, too. That only resulted in shouting matches that resulted in tears on her parents’ end and a blank stare on hers. When she wasn’t around, they talked to each other about her, wondering how to help. They considered therapy and counseling, but when they brought it up to her, she just left. Their home was so filled with warmth, but it had grown to feel colder than even Adrien’s empty house.

When she heard her parents say that they couldn’t even recognize her anymore, her emotions began to crack the dam they were sealed behind.

And when it cracked once, it cracked more, until it could barely hold. All it would take was one more crack. She tried to avoid everyone and everything, just to keep herself in check. But it was no use.

What broke her was such a small thing. No one had expected it.

How could one suspect such an insignificant moment to act as a catalyst for her? 

It wasn’t as if it was something new; it’d happened countless times before. It was time to pitch ideas for the next class event, and still being the class president, Marinette was in charge of listening to their ideas.

Many students wanted to do something involving animals, and that was what pushed her over the edge.

 _How many times,_ she thought bitterly, _do I have to tell them we can’t? How many? Every. Single. Time. There are people that can’t be around the animals due to allergies, so what, pray tell, makes them think that’ll change?_

On the inside, Marinette seethed. On the outside, any traces of warmth, fake or otherwise, evaporated. The change was instant and affected the atmosphere of the room almost immediately. Her eyes were stone cold, she stood up straight, posture stiff. Her lips were pressed into a thin line, and her fingernails dug into her palms so hard, blood found its way out. Her body shook, with tension or with anger, nobody could guess.

The room stayed stock-still, waiting to see what would happen, and if whatever was wrong would pass. Minutes ticked by, the silence only destroyed by the quietest of flutters. Wings painted in evil came through the open window, and everyone watched it with growing horror. 

When it approached Marinette, a few gasps sounded, but all she could hear was the rapid beating of her own heart. It thrummed through her body and filled all of her thoughts.

For all she knew, nothing else existed in that moment, save for the fear clawing at her. Its talons raked across her flesh and dug into her mind. She was rooted to the spot by it, restrained and forced to watch as her own demise approached. 

Only when the bug dropped down to possess her purse did she come back to life. Except when an akuma fought to take over someone, it wasn’t really them waking up. They were more often then not in a trance-like state, the only known exception being the Evillustrator.

Marinette had tried to resist- she really did. She may have been harboring a lot of negativity, but she in no way wanted to be controlled and used for evil. Not when it was her who was supposed to stop it, not when she didn’t know how things could ever get better if Paris’ hero turned villain.

So she fought the possession, her hands covering her ears in attempts to keep out a voice that echoed through her mind. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she fell to her knees. With each word Hawk Moth whispered to her, her fingers curled into claws and stabbed into her head, but not even the pain from it could block him out. It wasn’t enough for her to focus on it rather than him. 

When he asked her to accept his deal - what it was, she had no idea - she managed to spit out a quick ‘no.’ Not pleased by her answer, Hawk Moth attacked her mind with his words, making her feel as if her mind was being stabbed repeatedly. She could almost picture the grotesqueness of it, but her resistance was waning and she couldn’t focus on even that. Soon her strength failed her, and she was soaked in evil.

The butterfly image lit up her features to say one more thing.

“I think it’s time for you to be in control. Wouldn’t you agree, Needlework?”

The akuma opened her eyes and stood. She nodded in an answer, and it was enough. When she looked out at her classmates, what they saw shocked them.

It wasn’t the way she looked, the way she stood, or even the surprise of their impossibly tough classmate being akumatized.

It was the fact that when she looked out at them, they could see her eyes hadn’t changed at all. And that was perhaps what was scariest about her. No akuma had ever held the same eyes as their person before. Same color, maybe. But color didn’t dictate sameness.

Her eyes were as cool and calculating and filled with fear as they had been just moments ago. And just like then, they were directed at the students around her.

Dread settled down in the room. The students watched her, and she the students.

And then she began to walk towards them.


	2. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!

This is also discontinued. I really dislike my characterization of Marinette in this fic, which definitely deterred me from working on it, and I just don't think I'll ever write more at this point.

My apologies to anyone who liked it and waited for the next chapter!


End file.
